Chromatus
Cataclysm and Patch 4.3 updates.}} Chromatus is the first and only successfully formed chromatic dragon. Chromatus had the power of all five flights and one head per flight. Though the five-headed dragon appeared dead, because Nefarian never managed to deal with giving it life, the creature was reanimated (into life, not undeath) by the Archbishop Benedictus aka Twilight father through the use of a surge needle. It was later rendered inanimate by the united powers of the Aspects, and its body was stored in an Arcane Prison. Background The monstrosity had been created by Deathwing's son, Nefarian. Nefarian had tried to create a new dragonflight that would combine the powers of all five of the other flights. The experiments were considered failures as many whelps had died before hatching or were deformed in many ways. Chromatus was Nefarian's final experiment. Chromatus exemplified the pinnacle of all Nefarian had learned through his various experiments, but Nefarian was slain before he could give Chromatus the spark of life.Golden, Christie. Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, chapter 4 Years later the Twilights Cultists brought the body of Chromatus all the way to Northrend, knowing that they needed vast stores of arcane energy to give him the spark of life.Golden, Christie. Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, chapter 19 To revive Chromatus the Twilight Father made a pact with the blue dragon Arygos. After being betrayed and killed Arygos' blood was used to siphoning the magic from Azeroth to the Nexus and from the Nexus into Chromatus. Slowly, the monstrous creature began to move, each head slowly coming alive.Golden, Christie. Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, chapter 15 Shortly after being animated Chromatus joined the battle against Kalecgos and the blue dragonflight. With the immense power of Chromatus the blue dragons had to retreat. At Wyrmrest Temple, the Chromatus became interested in the captive Kirygosa and wished to mate with her so she could bear his eggs to make the first generation of stable chromatic whelps. However Kirygosa managed to escape just in time. As Kirygosa explained the situation with Chromatus to Ysera, Alexstrasza and Kalecgos, Ysera realized that her vision of the Hour of Twilight might be a result of Chromatus slaughtering the Aspects. So all three Aspects decided that Chromatus had to die before he would grow too powerful and attacked him. After learning about Ysera's vision, the Aspects decided to attack a different colored head than their Dragonflight. Ysera focused on the bronze head. Now fully Awakened, Ysera appeared to be a force to be reckoned with, her flight pattern incredibly unpredictable, and staying two steps ahead of the bronze head of Chromatus. Alexstrasza fought the most intelligent head, the blue one, and Kalecgos began fighting the red head. Suddenly, the black and green heads focused on attacking Ysera along with the bronze one. One of Ysera's forelegs was caught in a Shadowflame Attack, while the bronze head spat sand that scorched her skin, and the black head bit her wing, taking a chunk of it. Ysera pulled back to heal herself, and then all of the heads began focusing on the green Dragon Aspect. Finally, the bronze dragons, with Nozdormu at their front, joined the battle. However, the first thing the Timeless One did was to urge them all to retreat, stating that if they had persisted, they all would have died. While Thrall was not a Dragon Aspect, he worked as a shaman with the Earth, and offered to give his spirit of Earth in the battle with Chromatus, so that all five Spirits of the Aspects were whole once more. As he prepared a ritual to bind their spirits, the Twilight Dragonflight attacked. The four Aspects renewed their attack upon Chromatus, but this time with a much more unified power. Chromatus faltered, and for a moment, all of its heads reared back to attack, exposing its chest. It was in this moment that all four Aspects unleashed a pure white flame which brought Chromatus down. Golden, Christie. Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, chapter 21 Concerned that some other dark power might try to revive Chromatus after its defeat, the dragons had attempted to destroy the corpse. They had failed. Some powerful spell, probably woven into the dark marriage of magic and technology that had animated him in the first place protected the body from all their efforts to obliterate it. Kalecgos stated that Malygos created a number of Arcane Prisons during the Nexus War, and Alexstrasza decided that representatives from all the flights will watch over the body of Chromatus, as he is not dead.Golden, Christie. Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, chapter 22 Description Chromatus body is enormous, far larger than even a Dragon Aspect. And it looks misshapen with its color of an ugly purple bruise on pale skin. In some places, bones are visible. Scales had fallen off, showing skin that was healthy and skin that was decayed. Each of the heads seems to have something amiss with it: a missing ear or an oozing eye. In Thrall eyes Chromatus was not just a dragon, but such a dragon as might have been conjured by a Forsaken's worst nightmare.Golden, Christie. Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, chapter 15 And the most obscene thing is that it does have five heads. Each head was a different color: red, black, gold, green, and blue. Each of the monstrous heads is able to attack with such furor that the entire blue flight had become rattled and panicky. Nevertheless Chromatus was still weak during his first attack. He stumbled and faltered. Sometimes his wings would not bear him but yet the blue flight was unable to stand against him and the twilight dragons. Each head of Chromatus has a brain that knows all the skills of its flight.Golden, Christie. Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects, chapter 20 The green head fixed Ysera with an intense stare, attempting to send the green Dragon Aspect one of her own nightmares. The bronze head can breath out sand. The five heads of the monstrosity can both attack as separate entities and act in eerie unison. Instead of five separate hues from five separate heads, the flames the creature can spewn are dark violet and far more powerful. Notes * Chromatus follows the pattern of giving dragons names that reference their sphere of influence — "chroma" is derived from the Ancient Greek "χρώμα," meaning "color." * Chromatus' design is heavily based on that of Tiamat, queen of the evil dragons in Dungeons & Dragons Quotes *'Chromatus' (to Kirygosa): “Fear not, little blue. Your brother lives—within me. We feel our kinship." *'Twilight Father': "Now ...now you see. Glorious, isn’t it, this coming doom in all its inevitability? It doesn’t matter if the blues now have an Aspect. It doesn't matter if Ysera is awakened, or if Nozdormu is found, or even if the Life-Binder herself returns. Chromatus lives ... so that the Aspects will die." *'Chromatus'' red head (to the Twilight Father): "I am not your friend, Twilight Father. Nor am I your child or your servant. We both serve the mighty Deathwing, whom my father made me to serve, and that is our only commonality." *'Chromatus'' bronze head: "Time passes. I am the only success of my father's experimentation. Perhaps a more stable — a more... traditional method of creating chromatic whelps will ensure that they are strong enough to survive. I the father, and the mother of the last child of Malygos? Yes... our children will be stronger.." *'Chromatus' (last words): "You cannot stop me! I know all your secrets! It took all of you to even attempt to destroy me! Think you Deathwing will be easier? He will rip this world apart to crush you for what you do! And I will be there with..." References Sources * Category:Chromatic Dragonflight Category:Dragons Category:Lore characters